Tu n'es qu'un monstre
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Fic Abandonnée : Une histoire bien dark qui ne mènera à rien à la fin. Plus d'info dans l'intro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. C'est un principe nouveau, je ne sais pas si ça existe bref, explications :**

 **J'ai commencé cette fic mais je ne me sens pas de la finir. Je ne sais plus comment la mener afin qu'elle reste intéressante. Vous prendrez ça pour de la prétention ou non, mais comme je la trouvais bien partie j'ai voulu la poster tout de même. Et je me suis dit que... (rah si en fait c'est super prétentieux...) si quelqu'un voulait bien la reprendre, pour s'en inspirer ou la finir, je serais très contente. ^^**

 **Si l'envie vous en prend, contactez moi !**

 **-Toxic Vador-**

 **(PS : cette "fic" est composée de quatre chapitres que j'essaierai de poster intégralement dans la semaine. )**

* * *

J'écarte d'un coup les grandes portes massives. Je me fiche bien d'être discret. J'entre dans l'immense salle où j'étais sûr de **le** trouver ou bien... les trouver. Ils sont là tous les deux. Dès que je **le** voit, je me jette par terre, Un genoux au sol, le bras du même côté tendu et le poing serré au bout aplati devant. Je baisse le regard malgré la colère bouillant en moi. Il me regarde, me détaille. Je sens la brûlure de son regard pénétrant. Il essaye de lire dans mon esprit mais avec toutes les barrières que j'y ai mis, c'est peine perdue. Enfin il prend la parole après un interminable silence.

"Severus..."

Merlin comme je hais la façon dont il prononce mon prénom. Merlin comme je le hais lui.

"Que penses-tu de... mon nouveau... ma nouvelle... décoration ?"

Comment il veut que je lui dise ce que j'en pense si il ne me dit pas de relever la tête ce con ?

"Tu peux relever la tête."

Ah ben quand même. Je relève la tête et prend tout le temps de le détailler. Il est suspendu dans les airs les bras en croix. Ses cheveux ont poussé c'est bizarre. Et ils ont une teinte différente. Je réfléchis un peu et je me doute enfin de ce qui cloche. «Regarde le reste avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives » me dis-je fébrile. Mes yeux descendent vers les siens. Autrefois d'un vert émeraude, ils sont maintenant d'un vert délavé grisailleux. Ils regardent dans le vague. Je détaille son corps. Il est juste avec la chemise à manches courtes blanche (enfin grise maintenant) et son pantalon noir. Il est pieds nus. Certains de ses ongles ont été arraché et je constate que ses fines mains halées ont subi le même sort. Puis je me rend compte qu'il y a des trous et des grandes balafres rouges sur sa chemise qu'ils ne lui ont même pas changé depuis qu'ils l'ont attrapé, l'été dernier. Il fait froid maintenant. C'est givré dehors. Je remarque qu'il y a des plaies partout sur ses bras, son visage et à divers endroits de ses vêtements déchirés. Sa peau est pâle comme la neige. Il l'a torturé cette enflure. Le seigneur des ténèbres réitère sa question. Je me murmure.

-"C'est horrible... C'est...

-Pardon ? fait-il, et à ce moment je sens que je devrais m'arrêter mais je ne peux pas.

\- Vous êtes horrible... VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE ! je hurle

\- ENDOLORISSS ! "

Je me tords soudainement comme un arc sous la douleur, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Puis la surprise passée, je me mets à hurler en me roulant par terre.

-" Qu'as-tu dis Severus !? Que j'étais un monstre ?! FAUX ! J'AGIS POUR LE BIEN COMMUN ! JE VAIS SAUVER LE MONDE SORCIER ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! "

Me hurle-t-il pendant que je souffre à en mourir. Puis soudain un grand cri résonne. On dirait un cri de souffrance et de détresse.

" SEVERUS ! "

Sous la surprise Voldemort à cessé le sort et nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement vers Harry qui vient de hurler mon prénom.

" N'Y TOUCHE PAS VOLDEMORT ! " continue-t-il en commençant à remuer. Une lumière verte éclaire toute la pièce, émanant de lui. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussé flottent doucement autour de son visage amaigri et ses yeux ont repris leur couleur initiale mais un peu surnaturelle. Soudain je comprends : Il a vieilli prématurément ! Les séances de torture l'ont fait vieillir ! Ses cheveux grisaillent !

" TOI LA POUPÉE TU TE RENDORS ! " hurle Voldemort en matérialisant des chaînes qui s'accrochèrent à Harry. Elles se mirent à faire de la fumée noire qui absorbe le halo vert. Il résiste un peu encore puis d'un coup tout s'arrête. Ses cheveux retombent, ses yeux reprennent leur pâleur et tout son corps se relâche. Dans le soudain silence de la salle, on l'entend juste gémir : " Severus... Drago... Sirius... Remus... Ron... Hermionne... Désolé... ". Puis une larme roula sur sa joue, partant de ses yeux vides.

Soudain Voldemort se tourne vers moi. Je tressaille. Il s'approche et je me mets à trembler.

" Baisse le regard. " me fait-il d'une voix sans appel.

Je m'exécute. Je suis déjà allongé sur le côté soumis à lui. Que veut-il de plus ? Il s'agenouille face à moi. Je sens d'un coup un contact froid dans mon cou. Il y a posé le bout de sa baguette et remonte maintenant le long de ma jugulaire en souriant.

" Severus " murmure-t-il.

Il me veut quoi ce vieux pervers dégueulasse ? Ouh la je récupère vite...

" Severus... Severus... Severus...

\- Maître...? fais-je hésitant sans lever le regard.

\- Severus... Te rappelles tu de ce que tu as dit il y a un instant ? Comme quoi je serais... un monstre. Quelle blague n'est ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas dit...

\- Maître... Je...

\- On va dire que tu n'as rien dit... fait-il d'une voix faussement bienveillante. Faute avouée, est à moitié pardonnée..." finit-il en faisant jouer sa baguette sur mes lèvres pendant que je fermais fort les yeux et la bouche, estomaqué.

Soudain il passe sa baguette sous mon menton et me redresse brusquement la tête afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.

"Sauf que tu n'as pas avoué pour l'instant... sussure-t-il d'une voix doucereuse pendant que je frissone.

\- Je...

\- Tu ?

\- Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit ! je lui crie au visage. Il recule sous le choc mais se reprend vite alors que je me relève.

\- Tu oses... IMMONDE BÂTARD ! " hurle-t-il pendant que je rassemble mes forces pour transplaner.

Mais contre toute attente, ce n'est pas un endoloris qui vient mais un coup de pied tellement violent, certainement amplifié magiquement, dans mon ventre que je suis propulsé sur dix mètres pour finir dans un mur. Il rit. Encore ce rire de dément qui vous glace le sang. Le mien s'écoule de plusieurs endroits d'ailleurs. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Je dois rentrer ou ça va mal finir. Il s'approche. Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, terrifié. Je sens que ça va être pire que toutes les autres fois. Une dernière pensée me vient à l'esprit : "Sirius !".

 **OOooOO**

" Raaaah mais c'est pas vrai ! râle Sirius faisant les cents pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fait quoi bordel !

\- Sirius, je stresse aussi, mais pourrais tu arrêter de tourner en rond comme un loup en cage, ce serait sympa !" réplique acerbement Remus, irrité par le comportement de l'Animagi.

Ce dernier y consent en soupirant, s'effondre dans un canapé mais bientôt, commence à taper des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

"Siriuuuus... S'il te plaît... fait Remus agacé.

\- JE T'EMMERDE OKAY ?

\- Non mais c'est bon pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! répondit Remus surpris.

\- Euh Remus je le comprends tu sais... C'est normal d'être nerveux... Je le suis aussi... Mon parrain est là-bas, et Harry aussi alors... fait Drago essayant de les calmer.

\- MAIS JE SAIS ! hurle Remus en se levant de sa chaise.

\- ARRÊTEZ DE HURLER ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! hurle Ron en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est notre faute on aurait pas dû... On aurait dû y aller mais...

\- MAIS SI TU SAIS, POURQUOI TU BEUGLES !? reprend Drago.

\- ET TOI DONC ?! lui répond Remus.

\- VOUS FAITES CHIER ! hurle Sirius à côté.

\- C'est notre faute, notre faute, notre faute... se lamente Ron.

\- **SILENCE ! "** tonitrue Hermionne grâce à un sort d'écho.

Tous se tournent vers le petit bout de femme qu'est Hermionne pour se faire engueuler.

" VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ?! VOUS ME GONFLEZ ! PARFAITEMENT ! affirme-t-elle en avisant les mines outrées s'apprêtant à répliquer. SNAPE VA S'EN SORTIR IL A FAIT ÇA TOUTE SA VIE ! IL RAMÈNERA HARRY DONC MAINTENANT **VOS GUEULES** !" sermonne Hermionne d'une traite.

" Je me casse. fait simplement Sirius en se transformant. Il sortit de la pièce par la porte mais on entendit une vitre se briser dans le couloir.

\- Sirius... dit Remus en tendant une main.

\- Laisse-le. Il veut être seul répond Hermionne en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Harry... Harry... Harry... se lamente toujours Ron.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE WEASMOCHE OU MERDE !? hurle Drago sur Ron, énervé mais les sourcils relevés, signe d'inquiétude.

\- Merde. répond Ron.

\- Quoi ? demande Drago abasourdi

\- Merde. T'es sourd Malfouine ?

\- Tu me crève. fait juste Drago exaspéré en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est drôle.

\- Bon ça va Ron ? réprimande Hermionne.

\- Ouais c'est bon...

\- Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Harry et Severus naturellement, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre. récapitula Remus.

\- Ouais..." font Ron et Drago en cœur.

C'est alors que Sirius débarque dans la pièce et reprend sa forme humaine, essoufflé.

" Ah t'es de retour toi... fait Remus d'un ton énervé mais seul un sourcil levé, afin de faire comprendre à Sirius la boutade et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Ouais... répond l'intéressé avec un sourire, encore essoufflé. Il inspire un grand coup puis annonce d'une traite, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. " J'ai trouvé le corps de Severus dans la forêt interdite !" puis d'un ton nerveux, sa voix montant crescendo dans les aigus " Il est couvert de contusions, a un bras et deux côtes cassés et il perd et a perdu une quantité affolante de sang !" et en se précipitant dans le couloir, il jette juste avant de reprendre sa forme "Et Harry n'est pas avec lui !"

Drago et Remus se lèvent d'un même mouvement, aussitôt suivis par Hermionne et Ron.

* * *

 **à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback_**

Depuis que la chasse aux Horcruxes avait commencé, Harry était allé à une vitesse hallucinante et les avait presque tous eus. L'Ordre du Phénix battait son plein. Tout allait pour le mieux. Les infos circulaient, on en apprenait chaque jour de meilleures. Avec l'expansion de l'Ordre, s'ajoutèrent quatre nouvelles têtes importantes en plus de Remus, Sirius, Snape et Dumbledore : Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Drago. Ce dernier était allé trouver Dumbledore en personne pour lui demander. En effet, il s'est échappé des rangs mangemorts peu de temps avant de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait expliqué au Directeur de Poudlard que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais Voldemort, et qu'il était en fuite. Le vieil homme avait bien sûr compris et lui offrit la place. C'est à ce moment qu'un immense respect envers Dumbledore naquit chez Drago.

Harry faisait beaucoup de cauchemars mais Severus et lui s'en occupait. Les cours de legilimencie s'avéraient très efficaces. Au départ tous deux étaient plus que réticents mais la phrase de Sirius fit mourir de rire Harry, qui y vit un peu plus d'intérêt au début : "Allez vas-y si t'arrives à le bloquer, tu pourras peut être voir la fois où on lui a versé des paillettes dans les cheveux ! C'est resté trois semaines !" Severus avait bougonné "Lui donne pas de mauvaises idées..." et Sirius lui avait, à l'ahurissement général, répondu "Désolé Severus, c'était vraiment stupide, excuse moi.". Severus l'avait regardé comme s'il avait soudainement une tête de Tranchesac Ongubulaire puis avait marmonné un "Ouais t'es désolé Sirius c'est un peu tard mais bon je t'excuse...".

Et au fur et à mesure, Harry avait fini par redécouvrir Severus, en dehors des cours de Potion, où il était en fait très sympathique sans ses sarcasmes acerbes. Il est arrivé des fois où ils rentraient dans l'esprit de l'autre et chacun découvrit des souvenirs de merde de l'autre. Bref, c'est comme s'ils avaient refait connaissance. Même que des fois on pouvais voir des amis. Mais ça, c'est quand ils étaient pas occupés à se rembarrer. Ou occupés tout court.

Car en plus des courts de legilimencie et les cours normaux, Severus avait des missions pour l'Ordre. Quand à Harry, il recherchait les Horcruxes et s'entraînait avec Ron, Hermionne et Drago qui se révéla être très sympa aussi. Harry compris que, libéré de toute pression familiale, Drago montrait sa vraie personnalité : celle d'un jeune homme un peu imbu de lui-même mais profondément bienveillant. Ils s'entraînaient tous les quatre et devinrent amis. Drago se mit à exécuter de petites missions pour l'Ordre mais seul, Harry Ron et Hermionne étant assignés à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Tout allait pour le mieux vraiment. Puis Severus dut tuer Dumbledore. Harry fut détruit. Il se mit à dépérir et arrêta de manger. Bien sûr il connaissait les raisons de Severus mais son amitié pour lui prit un choc. De plus, l'absence de ce dernier n'arrangeait absolument rien. Il se sentait trahi. Severus aurait pu trouver une alternative ! Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu tuer Dumbledore mais son rôle de mangemort l'y a obligé.

Il restait prostré dans la salle sur demande qui s'était transformée en forêt bleutée. C'était juste une forêt simple où la nuit régnait. Seulement, les arbres et toutes la flore étaient illuminés de petites billes blanches lumineuses. Au départ tous avaient été intrigués, puis au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui rendaient visite ils s'habituèrent. Ceux qui venaient le plus souvent étaient bien sûr Ron et Hermionne mais à la surprise générale, Drago aussi. C'était étonnant car, si ils étaient amis, Drago n'avait jamais témoigné avant la moindre inquiétude pour Harry.

Les jours passaient. Harry ne mangeait plus du tout. Lorsque ses amis venaient, il était adossé contre un arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais d'après Remus, il faisait des choses, seul, car il changeait constamment d'arbre. Il n'était jamais au même endroit. La question était : Que faisait-il ? D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de le laisser. Ils le découvriraient peut être au final ou pas, cela importait peu.

Ce fut Sirius et Remus qui le découvrirent plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient. En chemin, Remus faisait part de ses soupçons à Sirius.

"Tu sais Rem' j'ai un doute...

\- Et moi je n'en ai presque aucun ! affirma le lycanthrope.

\- Mais il ne peut pas ! Il est trop faible ! Physiquement, magiquement et mentalement ! essaya de raisonner Sirius.

\- Eh bien justement !

\- Sois plus clair s'il te plait... Je hais quand les gens me parlent par énigmes... soupira Sirius en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu as bien constaté qu'il bougeait non ?

\- Oui...

\- Et que sa magie et sa forme physique ne se modifiaient pas ?

\- Oui... Enfin sa magie si, elle a changé c'est bizarre...

\- Donc à ton avis, comment, sinon par l'opération de Merlin, Harry se maintient-il ?

\- Il s'exerce ? fit pitoyablement Sirius.

\- OUI ! Et à quoi à ton avis ? N'as tu rien ressentis chez lui de différent ces derniers temps. En plus il ne parle plus. Et pas seulement à cause de sa dépression ! Donc si on récapitule, il bouge, sa magie change et il ne parle plus. Ça ne te rappelles rien ?

\- Le passage à la forme... Non sans rire Rem' ?

\- On va voir. J'aurais voulu lui demander aujourd'hui." conclu Remus en ouvrant la grande porte de la salle sur demande.

En entrant, les yeux et la bouche de Sirius s'agrandirent d'un coup et Remus poussa un sifflement impressionné avant de croiser les bras et d'esquisser un petit sourire en regardant Sirius se jeter sur un Sombral en hurlant :

"Oh Harry c'est géniiaaaaal !"

Harry s'ébroua et se retransforma. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir que Drago lui avait filé en coup de vent avant de partir pour une courte mission. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque Sirius le prit dans ses bras, tout fier qu'il était.

Harry regardait dans le vague et leva ses yeux cernés vers le visage de Remus lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule toujours en souriant. Sirius faisait toujours un big hug à Harry en parlant de millions de trucs. Enfin, quand il le lâcha, Harry regarda ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, il n'avait parlé depuis au moins... Il avait perdu le cours du temps mais à en juger les vêtements qu'ils portaient, c'était la fin de l'année et le temps était beau.

Enfin, après un moment, il déclara d'une voix rauque :

"Je suis un Sombral."

Sa voix lui paraissait étrange, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Il regarda Sirius puis Remus, qui avaient un sourire énorme. Il leur sourit en retour et leur fit un autre câlin. (J'aime les câlins virils XD)

C'est ce magnifique moment que Severus choisit pour entrer en s'expliquant à tout vas.

"Harry ! Je suis désolé vraiment, j'avais pas le choix, c'est le seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore me l'avait demandé je..."

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. À l'instant où il était entré et avait commencé à s'épancher en excuses, Harry avait tourné d'un coup la tête et avait transplané sur les 10 mètres qui les séparaient. Severus avait été stoppé en le voyant apparaître devant lui. Derrière, Remus fit encore une tête étonnée et admirative.

Puis sans crier gare, Harry avait donné une gifle magistrale à Severus qui tomba par terre. Le survivant s'accroupit alors que la Maître des Potions le regardait hébété, une main sur la joue et murmura d'une voix froide.

"Sev' tu as tué Dumbledore mais il y avait d'autres alternatives que tu n'as pas pris la peine de prendre en considération. Alors tu reste mon ami, cette relation ne change pas,mais on va dire que je suis en froid là."

Severus hocha la tête en se redressant.

 _"Depuis quand il est violent comme ça ?"_ pensa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Depuis que j'ai vu trop d'horreurs Sirius. répondit Harry sans se retourner.

-Mais... Tu...

\- Oui je lis dans les pensées. Je sais à cet instant que Remus est étonné par mon gain de pouvoir, de même que toi et Sev' et que celui-ci est choqué aussi par ma violence à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Je sais aussi que Ron, Hermionne et Drago arrivent." dit-il d'une traite d'une voix absente.

En effet, les trois débarquèrent dans la salle et se figèrent en voyant Harry debout. Celui-ci les salua.

"Bonjour vous trois. Ça va ?" et les trois en question lui sautèrent dessus en l'assaillant de questions.

 _"Cependant, même si Harry sourit et parle, il se passe quelque chose d'anormal..."_ pensa Remus.

À cet instant, une vague angoissante d'intention meurtrière envahit la forêt. Tous s'éloignèrent d'Harry d'un même mouvement d'où émanait cette vague, choqués.

Ce fut Severus qui comprit le premier et murmura :

"Maître... fit-il en s'agenouillant. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

\- Depuis que Lupin et Black, le traître, sont rentrés. J'ai possédé Harry lorsqu'il s'est transformé en Sombral..." fit Harry calmement.

Personne ne releva, tous étaient trop terrifiés.

"Drago... toi aussi tu n'es qu'un sale traître... Endoloris ! cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le blond qui se tordit de douleur.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Severus, mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- **_Severus_**... sussura Harry en Fourchelang, délaissant Drago qui se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang, entouré d'Hermionne et Ron, terrorisés.

\- Maître. fit Severus en baissant la tête.

\- Tu es aussi un traître non ? insinua Harry

\- Faux Maître. mentit Severus. Je jouait mon rôle." sachant que Voldemort ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Harry/Voldemort le regarda puis se tourna vers Sirius et s'écria :

"Endoloris ! Toi aussi sale chien !

\- Aaaaaaargh ! hurla Sirius de douleur pendant que Remus lançait un Sectum Sempra sur Harry. Seulement, déjà que le sort n'avait pas été lancé fort, de peur de blesser Harry, celui-ci se protégea facilement, limite avec dédain, laissant Sirius au sol, tremblant.

\- As-tu vu Severus ? Cette sale bête se sert d'un de tes sorts... Cette horrible chose, ce monstre qui ne devrait pas exister...

\- Arrête ! hurla Remus en se prenant la tête, penché en avant

\- Tu es un monstre, **_Remus_**... fit Harry prononçant le prénom en fourchelang. Et tu le sais n'est-ce pas...? Tu es inutile, tu effraies les gens, ils te haïssent... Certains veulent même ta mort ! continua-t-il pendant que Remus hurlait toujours à s'en briser la voix, à genou au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il eut quand même la force de se relever et de lancer un très faible Sectum Sempra qui passa à côté.

\- Severus... Il utilise encore ton sort... Punis-le" fit Harry d'une voix sans appel.

Severus regarda Remus qui lui lança un regard empli d'effroi et de détresse que Severus lui rendit ayant l'air de dire "Je suis désolé" avant de torturer Remus autant de fois que l'exigea Voldemort, c'est-à-dire pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou perde connaissance. Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius qui résista moins longtemps dont Voldemort se chargea lui-même lui hurlant des insultes à la figure.

Puis se tournant vers le groupe d'adolescents, il leur jeta à tous un mobilicorpus et les envoya s'écraser contre des arbres d'où ils tombèrent semi-inconscient. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Harry et Severus transplaner et ce dernier leur lancer un regard désolé et désespéré. Juste avant de sombrer, Sirius avait murmuré "Severus... me laisse pas je t'en supplies...". Severus qui l'avait entendu eu juste le temps de le regarder avec de grands yeux d'un air infiniment triste puis disparut.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ceci est le "dernier" chapitre de _Si c'est un monstre_**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Harry et Severus arrivèrent dans la grande salle où se trouvait Voldemort, la lueur de folie dans les d'Harry et il tomba à terre, inanimé. Le Lord noir semblait sortir d'un doux sommeil quand il descendit les marches.

Severus, à genoux à côté d'Harry, reprenait son souffle.

" _Severus_... fit le Lord noir en Fourchelang. Tu m'as aidé mais je crois que... ce n'était pas de bon cœur...

-Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, j'ai fait tout mon possible.

-Le respect n'est pas suffisant, misérable insecte !" s'écria Voldemort en mettant un pied sur l'épaule de Severus en appuyant afin qu'il s'incline plus.

Pour finir, Severus finit à quatre pattes, n'étant pas assez souple pour tenir avec un genou relevé.

 **POV Severus**

Connard. Ce mec est un connard, un enfoiré de première. J'étais à quatre pattes et il rigole.

Soudain il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je tressaillais mais ne dit rien.

Puis je repensais à ce que m'a dit Sirius. J'avais remarqué qu'il voulait s'excuser et repartir sur les bases. D'ailleurs je l'ai laissé faire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'il m'a dit me remue autant.

"Severus tu penses à autre chose, je le vois..."

Oh oui face-de-serpent est. Merde. Putain. Il peut pas me laisser tranquille ?

Il attrapa Harry et lui lança un sort de réveil Le pauvre ça doit être brutal d'avoir face-de-serpent-qui-pue-de-la-gueule dès le réveil devant lui. Harry cria puis recula. Il me vit, esquissa un geste vers moi puis se ravisa. Vaut mieux. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait se blottir contre moi pour se réconforter mais cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

"Oh j'ai une super idée pour vous deux..." susurra le Lord noir.

Merde. Harry me regarda et compris que ce n'était pas bon.

Soudain des cordes surgirent de nul part et attachèrent le survivant aux poignets et aux chevilles. Voldemort lui enleva d'un sort ses habits. Je sens le mauvais plan venir. Harry lui cria de le relâcher et moi je suis toujours à genoux sans pouvoir rien faire. Super on pouvait pas rêver mieux comme situation...

"Relève-toi Severus."

Je m'exécutais.

"Déshabille-toi Severus."

Je m'exécutais et compris ce qu'il voulait. C'est répugnant. Harry compris aussi et ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Il cria de plus belle et tira sur ses cordes que Voldemort remplaça par des chaînes.

Finalement, avec une lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux, Voldemort m'ordonna :

"Viole-le."

Et Harry se mit à hurler comme un fou. Voldemort riait et moi j'étais perdu, entre Harry et lui. Le Lord reprit son calme et la parole :

"Bon Severus puisque tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même, je vais t'y obliger. Je vais prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Mais tu seras conscient. Tu ne pourras pas contrôler tes mouvements mais tu te verras les faire. De plus, je jouirais du plaisir à ta place bien évidemment..."

Tout espoir s'envola. J'avais l'intention d'y aller doucement pour la première fois d'Harry mais c'est sûr qu'avec ce monstre aux commandes, c'est mort.

Il arrêta de crier et me regarda avec effroi. Quant à moi je sentis une onde glacée me parcourir les veines. Je le sentis s'insinuer en moi.

"Je vais te détruire, te déchirer l'anus tellement de fois et tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher."

J'entendis ma voix mais ce n'était pas moi.

Je sentis mon corps marcher mais ce n'était pas moi.

Je vis que mon sexe était dur mais je ne ressentais aucune excitation.

J'étais un pantin contrôlé par la pire des créatures de ce monde.

 **POV Harry**

Severus s'avança vers moi. Son regard était vide. Je ne pouvais plus crier tellement j'étais effrayé. Je vis son sexe érigé et me mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Soudain, les chaînes écartèrent mes jambes alors que Severus se plaçait devant mon entrée. Je me répétais en boucle "C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer" mais j'arrêtais lorsque Severus, le regard vide, me pénétrait violemment.

Je sentis son sexe dur et chaud toucher du premier coup de butoir ma prostate. C'était comme si on m'écartelait de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ma douleur. Je me mis à hurler de nouveau sous ses coups de butoir violents.

Je croisais les yeux de Severus dans lesquels j'eu à peine le temps d'y voir la désolation et le désespoir avant qu'ils ne redeviennent inexpressifs.

Enfin il jouit, toujours inexpressif, mais Voldemort soupira.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois il recommença. Autant de fois que lui permet la résistance physique de Severus. J'ai arrêté de hurler au bout d'un moment, n'ayant plus de voix. À un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Severus avait empoigné ma verge et m'avait fait jouir deux fois. Je pense qu'il avait un peu échappé au contrôle de Voldemort et avait voulu me rendre ce moment moins désagréable. Il s'était fait plus doux aussi.

La dernière fois après avoir jouit, Severus s'écroula par terre, inconscient. Un filet de sang s'écoula de mon intimité. J'avais le corps tellement endolori que je ne ressentais plus rien. Voldemort était parti je ne sais où. Je tombais dans l'inconscience, toujours attaché.

Quand je me réveillais, Severus était parti. Je me sentais sale. Je me sentais mal. J'avais mal partout et l'envie de pleurer. Je n'en voulais pas à Severus car je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Je bougeais et me rendais compte que j'étais à terre. Je suis nu, il fait froid. Je frissonne en voyant Voldemort endormi sur son trône au bout de la salle. Je me mis à sangloter doucement lorsqu'il hurla sur moi, se réveillant.

"TA GUEULE! SILENCIO!"

Puis il me fit léviter et me plaça en l'air. Un rapide sort me rhabilla et il me regarda d'un air tendre mais murmura d'une voix pleine de mépris.

"Je ne tenais à avoir ton horrible corps en exposition constante. Il est juste bon à briser mais rien d'autre. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser et ce, pour une durée indéterminée ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?"

 **POV Severus**

Quand je me réveillais, Harry était toujours évanoui. Comme je m'en voulais. Je le savais que je n'y pouvais rien mais...

Je me rhabillais vite et transplanais discrètement.

Arrivé à Poudlard, je me dirigeais directement à l'infirmerie où j'étais certain d'y trouver les autres. En effet, à peine j'entrais que je tombais nez-à-nez avec mon neveu, Drago. Il resta d'abord interdit, puis le visage pâle et les traits tirés, il me demanda d'une voix juste murmurée si Harry allait bien. Je lui répondis que j'allais leur expliquer. Je vis aussi Hermionne et Ron qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin. _"Où est Sirius...?"_ pensais-je inquiet.

Ce que je vis me fit culpabiliser encore plus. Voir mes ... amis ? Oui ils le sont maintenant. Remus était assis en tailleur sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, le regard hagard et un léger sourire tout en murmurant et se torturant les mains "Mais... Mais non... Re... Remus... Tu n'es p... pas un... un m... mo... monstre...". Je fis un pas vers lui et posais ma main sur son épaule.

Soudain, je vis Sirius sur son lit, en position fœtale, appuyé sur le mur au bord de son lit. Il tremblait, faute à... _mes_ doloris, une dose trop puissante en entrainant. Il arborait un air terrifié et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il chuchotait "Harry, Harry, Harry, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là, excuse moi..." sous les yeux inquiets de Ron, Hermionne, Drago et Pomfresh, qui avait tout fait.

Au contact de ma main, Remus s'était instantanément calmé, m'avait regardé toujours hagard et après s'être couché en gardant ma main, (d'ailleurs je l'ai laissé faire moi...?) il m'avait remercié doucement. Quelques instants après, je retirais ma main, toujours surpris par son geste.

D'un coup, mon oreille affûtée d'espion entendit le changement dans la voix de Sirius. Les intonations se firent différentes et je compris qu'il murmurait mon prénom. Personne ne sembla remarquer ça à part moi.

Pomfresh décida de le coucher puis envoya les "enfants" se coucher après les avoir examinés.

Moi, j'étais toujours immobile, au même endroit, à réfléchir à, BORDEL !, comment j'allais leur annoncer pour Harry !

À ce moment, Pomfresh toussota et je réalisais que je n'avait rien dit. Merde.

"Severus j'aimerais vous parler..."

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! À propos de quoi ?

"...de Sirius."

Sirius ? Suuuupeeeeer...

"Je vous écoute. essayais-je de faire le plus calmement possible.

-Eh bien... J'aimerais prévenir tout le monde mais je pense que vous devez être le premier."

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on s'est vachement rapprocher ces derniers temps ? Elle l'a vu ? Non mais je suis ami avec tout ceux là maintenant. C'est étrange qu'on on y pense, mais quand j'étais avec eux, j'étais bien. Mais Harry est...

"Severus vous ne m'écoutez pas. (-_-)

-Oh désolé. Vous disiez ?

-Que lorsque Sirius se réveillera, il sera disons... peut être différent...

-C'est à dire ? demandais-je, me faisant une idée.

-La quantité de doloris qu'il a reçu a été très importante. Il est possible qu'il soit un peu... fou."

À ces mots, je me sentis lourd, comme vissé au sol.

Soudain, Sirius hurla.

"SEVERUS !" en un cri déchirant qui me fit me précipiter vers lui. Il était debout, se tenait d'une façon tordue, comme s'il était saoul et criait "Severus ! Non! Il est là-bas ! Seul ! Avec le taré à la face de serpent !". Puis m'attrapant les épaules, il continua de crier mon prénom d'un air toujours terrifié.

Au bout d'un moment, je lui attrapais doucement les épaules à mon tour ce qui le fit sursauter mais taire.

"Sirius. Écoute moi."

Deux belles orbes bleu azur se braquèrent dans mes yeux d'onyx. Je déglutis.

"Je suis là, ici, Sirius. N'aies plus peur. Je vais bien."

D'un coup son corps se relâcha, son visage se décrispa, et alors je vis dans ses yeux la même lueur gentiment allumée présente dans les yeux de Lovegood.

Il me sourit doucement d'un air... ailleurs, rêveur et m'enlaça tendrement, droit comme un piquet. Je posais mes mains dans son dos lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter silencieusement, resserrant son étreinte. J'avais commencé à lui frotter le dos mais surpris, je m'arrêtais. C'est quoi ce délire ?

"Severus... fit-il tout bas, ses épaules se secouant régulièrement."

Putain il serre fort ! Putain Pompom s'est cassée ! Putain JE FAIS QUOI ?

"Je suis content... que tu sois au moins... revenu..."

Et il s'endormit.

WTF.

"Ah Severus ! Aidez-moi à le coucher !"

Après l'avoir couché, elle partit directement, me laissant seul comme un con dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

 **Fin POV Severus**

* * *

 **Bon eh bien c'est déjà la fin. Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de suite, mon style a trop changé. Cette fiction était juste en train de partir en sucette. Donc je ne la finirai pas.**  
 **Par contre, comme dit au premier chapitre, si vous souhaitez la reprendre ne vous gênez pas. Faites le moi simplement savoir ! ^^**  
 **Sur ce je vous laisse et à bientôt j'espère !**  
 **PS: J'ai écrit des Snarry que j'ai fini sur mon compte, allez faire un tour. ^w^**  
 **-Toxic Vador-**


End file.
